


What has he done for us?

by Cinder7storm4



Series: How can I trust you? [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Cold, Dead Gerard Argent, Dead Victoria Argent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Protective Chris Argent, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Issues, Supernatural Beings, The Council - Freeform, eating issues, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder7storm4/pseuds/Cinder7storm4
Summary: Stiles' lies are unraveling now. They are unspooling and he doesn't even know it yet.





	What has he done for us?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles woke up alone. Until he wasn’t, at some point between waking and finding his way out of the bundle of blankets his dad had wrapped around him his dad appeared. John gently helped Stiles extract himself from the softness and warmth of the cocoon he’d built for his son. 

When Stiles was no longer in danger of tripping on a blanket, the teen stood up fixing his dad, who sat on his bed, with at least three different blankets piled next to him, with a confused expression. John wanted comment on how puppy like he looked, but he wasn’t sure if he was able to tease Stiles yet. Instead he replied to the unasked question “You were cold.”  
Stiles nodded as if that made sense to him. “I’m usually cold,” he replied, “Which is stupid, because we live in California.”

“Come on, Mica, get dressed; I’ll make you hot chocolate, even if you don’t eat you’ll have had something.”

Stiles hummed, a light coming to his eyes, “Thanks, dad.” John hugged him then, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Stiles didn’t realize until he he’d pulled on his clothes for the day, that his father had said something along the lines of “even if you don’t eat.” He wondered if that was a one off comment, or if his dad had noticed him either skipping meals or eating large amounts in an attempt to stave off hunger for a day or so. 

He shook off his questions, they’d be answered eventually.  
School was tense. Victoria dropped Allison off, and she practically ran into Scott’s arms once she’d arrived in the hallway. Stiles took one look at the couple, and dragged his best friend and his girlfriend off to his secret spot in the library. “Take care of her,” he told Scott, passing the wolf a chocolate bar, a cream soda, and a trashy supernatural romance book, “Try reading to her, do voices.” Then Stiles was off, covering for his missing friends in class, playing up the class clown aspect of his persona, the pack feeding off of his energy and helping whenever possible. 

By lunch, Allison’s eyes were dry, and she and Scott showed up at their table. Allison swooped in and gave Stiles a tight hug, whispering “Thank you” before kissing him on the cheek. 

Stiles blushed, but did his awkward finger gun gesture to diffuse the tension. To his delight, Allison shot him finger guns back. That would definitely become their thing.

Then the huntress began to brief the pack. Stiles took notes on his phone, updating Melissa, his dad, Derek, and Peter via a group email before the bell for afternoon classes rang. 

“When do these Council people get to town?” Lydia asked, as she walked beside Stiles, her arm looped through Allison’s as they made their way to French. 

“Soon,” Stiles replied, “That’s what Deaton said.”

He was suddenly glad that none of the other wolves shared this particular language class with them, because his heartbeat would have given him away in a moment.  
\--- ------- ------------------ -----------------

Victoria Argent was scoping out the woods, her father-in-law, slower behind her, trying to locate the Hale house. They had unfinished business after all. 

“You are aware that you’re trespassing, aren’t you?” called out a voice, startling both hunters, who levelled guns at the man who appeared between the trees. 

“If we’re trespassing then so are you,” growled out Victoria, cocking her gun, “Might as well start taking care of the pest problem in Beacon Hills.”

Another sound reached her ears, as she levelled the gun at the man. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” another voice, female this time, came from behind them.

Gerard turned, drew back his own gun and fired at the ethereal woman standing in front of his. 

“You really are troublesome, aren’t you?” The woman snapped her fingers and Gerard froze, choking. Victoria didn’t drop her stance though, hunters valued the hunt over anything else. 

Another snap though reduced Gerard to ash. That was when Victoria decided to turn tail and run, so to speak, except she had forgotten about the man, whose eyes gleamed green in the afternoon light of the preserve. He leapt at her and before she could even cry out she no longer had a throat. Next came her heart. Then the woman snapped her fingers again, ashes sinking into the ground. 

“And now?” the woman asked her companion. 

“Now, we go met him.”

\-------- ----------- ---------------- ---------------------------

When Allison rushed to her dad’s SUV afterschool he told her that her mother and grandfather were missing. She looked confused. 

“But, Deaton said a few days…”

“I know,” replied Chris. 

“But I’m starting to think they didn’t come, because of Deaton.”

“Then who? Who would contact the council for us?”

Chris shrugged, “I have some ideas,” he told her as he pulled into the parking lot below the Hale lofts. 

Allison followed him without question as they strode up the stairs, towards Derek’s loft. 

“He’s not in,” a voice greeted them as they exited the parking garage, Peter was heading toward the stairs too “But you’re welcome to wait for him.” Peter unlocked the loft door. 

“What is he?” Chris asked, rounding on Peter the second they were inside.

“I don’t know,” Chris looked disbelieving. 

“While I’m flattered by your faith in me and my intelligence, Christopher, I am telling you the truth.”

“They don’t do things like this for free, Peter!”

Allison watched them volley words back and forth, confusion evident on her face.

“Don’t you think I know that? I told him to be careful, to think!”

“You care about him,” Chris stated, almost accusatorily.

“Much like I care for the rest of my nephew’s ragtag pack. Yes, I care, because he’s important to Derek,” Allison drew in a breath of understanding, they were talking about Stiles, “He’s important to the integrity of this pack!”

“What has he done, Peter? What has he done for us?”

Peter just shook his head, and Allison felt a chill of fear sweep over her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed Gerard and Victoria out of the way.
> 
> I am planning to put the continuation of this series into a long range fic after finishing up the immediate plot line I have in mind.


End file.
